The Paper Mario Super Show
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Sometimes you can get the best of both worlds! Follow the adventures of both Mario and Luigi in their old Brooklyn home and in their new Mushroom Kingdom home, being joined by many familiar faces as they do so. Rated T for language, violence and the like.
1. A Recipe For Mayhem (Part 1)

**Author's Note:** Hello there, and welcome to my newest fanfic! Before we get started on this, I want you to know that this fanfiction will be a combination of both the live action segments from The Super Mario Bros Super Show and events set after the first three Paper Mario games. (64, TTYD and Super Paper Mario), which will replace the animated segments. For those who aren't familiar with the concept of the live action segments of the SMBSS, I'll give you a quick little rundown: The live action segments from the SMBSS are considered a prequel to the animated segments, basically before Mario and Luigi discovered the Mushroom Kingdom and where they ran a plumbing business from their home in Brooklyn, New York. Over the course of the live action segments, they would be visited by various real life celebrities or characters played by celebrities. Each episode of the SMBSS started with the first half of the live action segment, after which the animated segment would start, and the second half of the live action segment would play after the live action segment ended. Anyway, enough of that, let's start the show!

**Live action segment #1: A Recipe For Mayhem (Part 1)**

Mario and Luigi were sitting around in the basement of their Brooklyn home, playing their Wii while snacking on some pepperoni pizza. "Aaah, feels good to get some time off from plumbing with a nice video game and some good ass pizza, doesn't it, Luigi?" Mario asked as he was eating a slice of pizza with his left hand while playing Wii Sports with his right hand.

"Agreed, Mario. Feels good indeed." Luigi replied as he was eating a slice of pizza with his left hand while playing Wii Sports with his right hand. The brothers were playing a match of tennis against each other when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Luigi told Mario as Mario paused the game so Luigi could get up and go to the door. Luigi put down his Wii Remote, got up and went upstairs to answer the door. He opened it, and renowned British chef Gordon Ramsay was at the door. "Holy cannelloni, it's Gordon Ramsay!" Luigi exclaimed in surprise.

"Chef Gordon Ramsay?!" Mario replied as he ran upstairs and gasped as he saw Gordon Ramsay standing at the door.

"Greetings, gentlemen. How are you doing today?" He politely asked Mario and Luigi.

"Well, doing quite fine, Chef Ramsay. What brings you to our fine home?" Mario asked Gordon.

"I'm giving a cooking workshop in Central Park later today, and I'm just sightseeing a bit before the workshop. I've been in New York City my fair share of times, but it's still fun to go sightseeing here nonetheless." Gordon replied before studying the brothers. "Hmmm...Say, you two definitely look like you could use a little cooking workshop yourselves. What do you say? Are you two up for it?" He then asked.

"Oh, definitely, Chef Ramsay! We would love to get a cooking workshop from a culinary creative mind such as yourself!" Luigi replied in an excited voice, not being able to believe that him and Mario were gonna be receiving a cooking workshop from Chef Gordon Ramsay himself.

"Yeah, we would definitely love that!" Mario added with equal excitement.

"Alright, let's go on down to your kitchen then." Gordon replied as he closed the door and him and the brothers went to their kitchen, and Gordon was in shock to see Mario and Luigi's kitchen in a mess. There were pizza boxes lying around, with some of them having unfinished pizza slices inside. The slices themselves appeared to be attracting flies as they had gotten moldy and smelly. There were also dirty cereal bowls with unfinished cereal in them in the sink, as well as other dirty dishes, pots, pans, glasses and cups stacked in the sink and on the kitchen counter.

"Look! Look! _Look!_" Gordon told Mario and Luigi as he ran over to the kitchen counter. "Just look at this shit! How can two people like you _live_ like this?! This is fucking outrageous! Are you even able to cook with a kitchen like this?!" Gordon yelled at Mario and Luigi, who gulped as they began sweating, fearing that Gordon was gonna kill them for their dirty kitchen.

**To be continued after Paper Mario segment #1!**


	2. The Old Kooppublic (Part 1)

**Paper Mario Segment #1: The Old Kooppublic (Part 1)**

"Plumber's Log, #001. Things have been pretty peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom as of late. Me and my brother Luigi have been having a lot of free time due to Bowser not kidnapping Princess Peach. We've been considering returning home to Brooklyn, but we're staying in the Mushroom Kingdom in case anything were to happen here." Mario monologued. The scene then cut to Mario and Luigi at their house on the outskirts of Toad Town. The brothers were sitting at the table, having a cup of coffee.

"Boy, sure has been peaceful lately, eh, bro?" Luigi asked his older twin brother, Mario, who smiled and nodded in response.

"Indeed, bro. It has finally given me the chance to catch up on my soccer training, my basketball training, my golf training, and host a few parties here and there. It's been quite nice, if I do say so myself." Mario replied to his younger twin brother, Luigi. Suddenly, the brothers heard a knock on their door. "Oh, someone's at the door. Let's go check it out." Mario said before him and Luigi got up and opened the door, and at the door was Mario's old friend, Vivian the Shadow Siren.

"Hi, Mario! Long time no see!" Vivian greeted Mario with a smile.

"Hey, Vivian! Long time no see indeed! What brings you to my Mushroom Kingdom home?" Mario greeted back.

"Well, I've come here to ask you something...Can I live with you and Luigi?" Vivian asked.

"Live with us? Why is that?" Mario asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, you see, my two sisters, Beldam and Marilyn...they died." Vivian replied with a frown.

"They died? How did they die?" Luigi asked in shock.

"Well, here's the thing..." Vivian continued as a flashback began where Vivian was in a hut in Twilight Town together with her older sisters Beldam and Marilyn.

"Alright, Marilyn, Vivian, let's try to revive the Shadow Queen so that she can plunge the world into darkness once more!" Beldam cackled.

"Guh-huh!" Marilyn replied in excitement.

"Uh, sis, I don't think that's a good idea..." Vivian replied with a frown.

"Silence, you putz! The Shadow Queen is gonna be revived, whether you like it or not!" Beldam retorted. "Come on, Marilyn! Let's go and revive the Shadow Queen by ourselves!"

"Guh-huh!" Marilyn replied before she and Beldam went outside their hut and were struck by lightning, killing them instantly. The flashback ended.

"Mama mia, that must've been rather difficult..." Luigi replied as he took in everything Vivian just explained to them.

"Meh, I don't feel too bad about it after they turned evil again. But I did need a new place to live after that, which is why I came to you boys." Vivian replied.

"Well, of course you can live with Luigi and me, Vivian! What's ours is yours!" Mario replied with a smile, after which Vivian returned the smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Vivian beamed.

"You're welcome, Vivian. It's the least what we can do for you after you helped Mario save the world from the Shadow Queen." Luigi smiled.

"Would you like to find a room now or later, Vivian?" Mario asked his Shadow Siren friend.

"Now would be fine." Vivian replied with a smile. Mario and Luigi smiled as the two of them gave Vivian a room, after which a rapid series of knocks on the door could be heard. Mario, Luigi and Vivian made their way over to the door, after which they opened it, and Toadsworth and two Toads were at the door.

"Toadsworth? What's the matter?" Mario asked the elderly Toad.

"Yeah, you look worried." Luigi added.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, it's Princess Peach, she's...she's..." Toadsworth began.

"Let me guess, in another castle?" Mario asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, she's...she's...kidnapped!" Toadsworth replied in a panicky voice.

"Kidnapped?! This must be Bowser's work! Don't worry, Luigi, Vivian and I will take care of this! Go back to Peach's Castle in the meantime and wait for our return!" Mario replied before him, Luigi and Vivian hurried out the door towards Bowser's Castle.

"We're counting on you, Mario...Bros." One of Toadsworth's Toad companions called after the three.

"Alright, boys, let's head back to the castle for now, like Master Mario said." Toadsworth told his two Toad companions before they headed back to Peach's Castle.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser, together with his Magikoopa henchwoman Kammy Koopa and a bunch of his Koopa Troop members were hatching a plan to kidnap Peach. "So there's the plan, my dear Koopa Troop! We're heading to Princess Peach's Castle, and then we're gonna kidnap her, and bring her back here! Do you all understand that?!" Bowser asked his loyal followers.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Koopa Troop members replied in unison.

"Then it's settled. Let's head out right away, Your Chunkiness!" Kammy Koopa said to Bowser.

"Indeed, Kammy! Let's go!" Bowser replied before Mario, Luigi and Vivian entered through the door at the very end of the room everyone was in.

"Bowser, we're here to deal with you again!" Luigi told Bowser.

"Yes, hand over Peach now, and we'll let you off the hook!" Mario added.

"Hand over Peach? Mario, I haven't even kidnapped her yet!" Bowser replied in confusion.

"What do you mean you haven't kidnapped her yet?" Mario asked, looking just as confused as Bowser.

"Seriously, I haven't kidnapped her yet. I just explained the plan to my followers, and we were just about to leave. Has she been kidnapped already?" Bowser asked Mario, Luigi and Vivian.

"It would definitely seem that way, Mr. Bowser." Vivian replied to Bowser.

"I don't know who you are, but I know one thing for sure: NO ONE kidnaps Peach without MY say so!" Bowser angrily replied.

"Wait, so, if YOU didn't kidnap Peach, then who did?" Luigi asked, being just as confused as Mario and Bowser. Suddenly, someone burst through the wall of Bowser's castle, riding on an Eastern dragon.


End file.
